


Sleep

by DaisukiRose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Probably Gay, Frankie's an angel, M/M, Night Terrors, Not literally, One of My Favorites, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Poor Gerard, Probably Not Platonic, Sleep, Terror, cute little kisses, or is it?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I woke up to whimpers from the bunk next to mine. Low, quiet whimpers, every once in a while punctuated by a louder whine, sometimes escalating into a muffled scream. My eyes snapped open the second I heard the sound and registered where it was coming from – Gerard’s bunk. I rolled out of bed, turning on the aisle night light and kneeling next to his bunk, my hand instantly finding his. "</p><p>Based on the song Sleep by MCR, and a true story which involves me, night terrors, and my bestest friend in the whole wide world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR night terrors, violence, shootings, death, and general angsty-ness.  
> FLUFF WARNING FOR cute little kisses and a hurt/comfort relationship

I woke up to whimpers from the bunk next to mine. Low, quiet whimpers, every once in a while punctuated by a louder whine, sometimes escalating into a muffled scream. My eyes snapped open the second I heard the sound and registered where it was coming from – Gerard’s bunk. I rolled out of bed, turning on the aisle night light and kneeling next to his bunk, my hand instantly finding his. His eyes were still closed as he turned his head from side to side, whimpering and mumbling softly under his breath. Tears streamed down his tight face, his eyes clenched tight, his hand nearly crushing mine with the force he grabbed on. “N... No…” He whispered quietly, his voice getting louder and louder with each repeat. “No… No… NO! No, don’t do it!” He yelled, and I shook him awake.

“Gerard!” I said, shaking him. “Gee, wake up! It’s just a dream, okay? Wake up, you’ll be alright!”

His eyes snapped open, his yelling quieting down back to a whimper as he fearfully gave the room an once-over before his eyes fell on me. “Frankie!” He whimpered, sounding both frightened and relieved. “You’re… You’re alive!”

I moved to sit on his bunk, my back against the wall and Gerard’s head against my chest. “Of course I am, Gee. What did you see?”

“I saw…” He choked on his tears, stopping before he continued, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I saw them killing you, Frankie. There was a shadow…. A shadow man with a gun, and he… He shot you, Frankie. He shot you in the chest, in the stomach, in the…. In the head. And there was nothing I could do.” He shook his head, silent tears rolling down his face. “I was petrified. I tried to scream, but… He didn’t hear me, and all I could do was watch as you… you… fuck…”

“It’s okay, Gerard.” I murmured, burying my nose in his hair. “None of that was real, I’m alright, okay? Just close your eyes and sleep.” I kissed his forehead, mumbling into his hair as his whimpering quieted. “You’ll be okay.”

“I’m not okay, Frankie.” He whispered. “It’s not the first time this has happened. I’ve had these tremors… No, they’re worse than tremors, they’re these terrors… It feels as if, as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing. It keeps happening, Frankie. Sometimes, I’ll see flames, or I’ll see people that I love dying. Like this one… I couldn’t lose you, Frankie.” 

“You won’t lose me.” I promised. “Just shut your eyes and sleep. Just let go of it, okay?”

“The hardest part is letting go of my dreams.” He whispered. “Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying there… And you’re still alive, and you’re suffering. You’ll call out to me, and I won’t be able to move. I just have to sit there and watch as… Fuck, as that shadow man steals the light from behind your eyes.”

He almost had me crying, I hate to admit. My fingers were fussing with his shaggy black hair distractedly as I buried my face in his shoulder. “It’s all alright now, I’m here. You’ll wake up, and I’ll be here, and you’ll know your dreams aren’t real.” I whispered, giving him a half-hearted smile in the dim light from the aisle. 

He sniffled quietly, pressing his face to my chest, clinging to me for dear life. I massaged his fingers where they were knotted into my shirt, gradually getting him to loosen up and quiet his sobs. “Thank you Frank.” He murmured, his words muffled by his hand, which was now brought up to his face. 

“Always.” I hummed quietly. “You and me, right?”

“Yeah.” He laughed softly, lifting a tired, teary face to smile at me before nestling back into my shirt.

I lay there for awhile, my fingers carding through his hair absentmindedly as his eyes slowly slid shut and his breathing gradually evened itself out. His breath came in soft sighs, unhurried and regular as I wiped the tears off of his face with the corner of his blanket, my fingertips ghosting over his cheek, barely stirring him as he slipped back into unconsciousness. “You and me…” I echoed softly as sleep began to pull at my own eyelids and I scooted down the bed to be laying as well, Gerard’s head on my chest. A warm feeling pulled at my chest as my eyes drooped, and I smiled softly, laying one last kiss to the side of his face. “I fucking love you, know that?” I whispered, even though the sensical part of me knew he was asleep and couldn’t hear me. “You’re safe. Just sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! Two fics in two days, woo!  
> If you liked it, drop a kudos, cuz it lets me know that you LOVE it!  
> Also, comments are forever appreciated, cuz I'm only about 75% sure this isn't really bad. I always reply!  
> HUGS FOR ALL CUZ I LOVE YOUUUUU  
> That's all, methinks.  
> Stay street, stay alive. So long and goodnight.  
> ~xoxodaisukirose
> 
> *Rides off into the sunset on a walrus, cuz walruses are majestic creatures. Walruses are the moose of the sea*


End file.
